Shock
by Ghost1480
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley get a very nasty suprise on day.


**AN: One shot, Arthur Weasley finds out he and Lucius Malfoy are realated. **

**I know that a lot of people aren't going to like what I've written here and I can say right now that I really don't care, if you have a problem with it no one is holding a gun to your head saying that you need to read it again. This is one of those "I've always wondered …" moments if you like it please R&R and if not then get a life will ya. **

Arthur Weasley rummaged through the cramped attic space, more than likely looking for something for work, going through box after box and not quite finding what he was looking for. Arthur looked back behind him at the mess he'd made and grimaced, oh well nobody but him ever came up here anyway. An hour or so later still digging through boxes and coming up fruitless he started to head back down to the main house where everyone was sure to be waiting on him for _something_.

Arthur stepped on something as he tried to make his way over the pile of things he'd moved to get into the back corner where he was sure that he put the confiscated muggle tea set. Though evidently not, he managed to step on an old peace of parchment that he was sure he didn't recognize from anywhere. Arthur looked down the rather innocent looking peace of parchment and wondered what it could have been, if only he'd known. Arthur picked up the page and began to read.

As he read through the paper his face paled and Arthur fainted.

Molly Weasley, around that time, was in the kitchen making dinner and as she looked up at the clock wondering if any of her sons had decided to pay a random visit she saw that her husband's hand on the clock an just turned to Mortal Danger. She stopped what she was doing immediately ran up the stairs calling to Ron for help.

Molly and Ron managed to get Arthur down from the attic and woken up. Once they did he started on a letter they tried to ask him what was wrong but he refused to answer he simply wrote his letter and sent the family Owl with no explanation.

Things in the Malfoy house were never quite the way that Lucius wanted them to be, sometimes the house-elves didn't do the job right the first time around, or his son would suddenly find the need to begin thinking for himself and his wife was snarky rude and he could never win an argument with her even if his life _did_ depend on it. However he was usually able to over look such things in light of the fact that he really did care for his family. He was also, most of the time, able to keep his voice down low enough that other did not hear.

So when an owl was found going into his study and Lucius started to scream his head off in a fit that had not been seen in Malfoy Manner since Narcissa had told him she was pregnant, the house-elves scrunched themselves into the corner. When Lucius was angry the elves were always the first to go.

Draco however was too curious for his own good that having never seen his father so angry went over to the door of his father's study to hear what was going on.

"**There is no bloody way in hell that this is possible! No this cannot be. There must be some sort of sick and twisted thing that Weasley is thinking!**" Lucius hollered.

"Yes" he said his voice going into a more respectable level. "Yes Weasley is trying to get in on my fortune now that he's realized that the Malfoy name is worth respecting. That's right… there is no way that I could in any way be related to a _Weasley_."

Draco paled as he heard his father's words even the thought of him and the Weasel being related made him feel sick to his very core. But his father was right this was probably just some plot to get their money that was all.

The next day Lucius received another owl with a confirmation of the letter from the day before.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!**" were the first words Draco heard as he went down stairs for breakfast. "**HOW, JUST , JUST HOW?**" Draco had the vaguely sick notion in the back of his stomach that was very similar to the day before. _No, _he thought,_ no it, it _can't_ be._ Draco rushed to his father's study in hopes of his father telling him that it was another manner that had caused his state of frenzy.

"Father?" He asked as he opened the door to Lucius study. "Father is everything all right? …Father?" Never before had Draco seen the sight before him, Lucius Malfoy sat passed out on the top of his desk. Finally a thought hit Draco like a freight train, _yes, yes it _is_ true_. Then Draco found himself blessed with unconsciousness.

When Narcissa Malfoy came home from a shopping spree later that day she found the house-elves walking with unusual care and her husband and son were nowhere to be found.

Finally Narcissa , after asking a house-elf where her husband was, was on her way to his study. She opened the door to find her husband and son passed out. Her husband on his desk top and her son on the floor with a piece of paper clutched in a pale fist, she walked over to her son and pulled the parchment out of his stone cold fingers. Narcissa read over the paper and smiled with an unholy glee.

Molly Weasley liked to think of herself as someone who took unpleasant things rather well. She liked to think herself as a woman that was perfectally capable of handeling anything that came at her, and she liked to think that her children had inherited this trait from her. But when she had to tell her children this news she was not proven right. As she told Ron and Ginny what their father had found out, Ginny went pale and Ron began to shout profanities that Molly _knew he_ hadn't learned in her household. She sighed , she would let them figure out how they felt about this on their own.

Harry Potter sat in his very small room in number 4 Private Drive feeling lonely like usual but at the same time he felt both rather relieved and glad that his summer had been uneventful as he read over Ron's letter. Harry smiled at bit as he leaned back on his small bed; yes he was very glad that his summer had been uneventful.


End file.
